


Day Three: Dirty Talk

by Kieran (SunGryphon)



Series: Kieran's Kinktober 2016 [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal, Bottom Mreader, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Kinktober 2016, M/M, Mreader, Threesome - M/M/M, male reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 18:49:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8221208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunGryphon/pseuds/Kieran
Summary: All I can say is read the tags. Commander Jack Morrison and Gabriel Reyes give you, the male reader, a little night visit.





	

The first hint you had that something wasn't quite right was when one of your fellow recruits elbows you in the chow line and asks you what you'd done to make the Dads angry. You sneak a look over your shoulder and sure enough, the pair of them are staring at you, eyes boring holes into your back.

The second hint you had that something wasn't quite right was when at PT you noticed the pair lock eyes and nod at each other before turning their gaze back to you.

The third hint  you had that something wasn't quite right was when you were startled awake by a hand over your mouth.

"Don't scream, it's just me."

The blond commander ( _Morrison,_ your brain helpfully supplies) is kneeling next to your bunk in the dim light, his blue eyes barely visible, dressed only in a black t-shirt and SEP-issue sweatpants. As soon as he knows you're fully awake he nods and takes his hand away. A few feet away stands his partner, Reyes. He's dressed the same as Morrison, and stands with his arms crossed. When you meet his dark gaze he gives you a predatory grin. You turn your attention back to Morrison as he begins speaking.

"You may have heard some rumours about what happens in week four."

You swallow, because yes, you had, in fact, heard some rumors about this week. The week of the first injections. The week where you were assigned to your preliminary team. The week where...

Your eyes flick from Morrison to Reyes and back again and you feel a rush of blood to your cheeks, and lower. Much lower. Morrison smirks.

"I'll take that as a yes."

Morrison stands up and Reyes moves closer to him, leaving you to look up at them both. You shift slightly to ease the beginnings of your arousal. Some of the stories about week four were... explicit.

Morrison looks at Reyes and gives him a smile that stirs something even more primal in your heart, and you feel your mouth drop open as Reyes brings his hand up to cup Morrison's jaw, rubbing his thumb over his chin.

The kiss that follows is in no way chaste or modest, and your intake of breath is barely audible over the low moan that Reyes draws from Morrison's throat. Now you find yourself wondering if you might be dreaming after all, and you feel your cock twitch hopefully. It's been a while since you had  a wet dream, but the two men in front of you are feeding off each other's mouths with such abandon that you figure it'd be understandable if you had one now.

For now, you simply lean on one elbow, watching the pair as they nip and suck at each other's lips and tongues, as blood rushes to your cock. You're not sure what to do, but then they break the kiss and look down at you. Morrison twitches as if to move towards you, then looks at Reyes again.

"You first, cariño." Reyes' voice is so low you almost miss what he says, but before you can figure out what that last word means, Morrison is kneeling next to you again.

"Now," he says, and you can see that his pupils are already blown wide, "you're going to decide something."

He reaches out and grabs your cock through the thin blanket and you can't help but gasp and thrust up into his hand at the sudden contact. The tone of his voice is almost conversational as he begins stroking you through the fabric.

"You're going to decide who you belong to."

He lets go and then he is in your space, looming above you in your bunk. Your breath catches in your throat as he leans in. He smells amazing, and before you realize it, he's captured your mouth with his own. He nips at your bottom lip and licks into your mouth, kissing you with nearly as much passion as he did Reyes moments ago. His mouth is so very, very good that you have to respond in kind, feeling the heat continue to pool low in your belly.

He slowly eases his way onto your bunk, peeling back the scratchy blanket and pressing against you, and you realize that his cock is just as hard as your own, tenting the soft fabric of his sweat pants. You reach out and wrap  your hand around it. He's big, bigger than you, at least, and so hard it's like trying to squeeze an iron bar. His hot breath huffs in your ear.

"Found something you want?"

You make a groaning noise before you can stop yourself, and he puts one hand on your hip, rolling you onto your side, dragging your fingers away from his shaft. Now his cock is pressed against your ass, the heat from it easily felt through the layers of fabric. You squirm and rock back against him, rubbing the cleft of your ass along his shaft.

He tugs your boxers down, then pulls away slightly, and a moment later you feel the hot, slightly sticky press of his cock between your cheeks. You arch back against him as he teases your hole, his breath hot against your cheek and ear, his voice low, the sound of his voice sends a thrill down your spine.

"I asked you a question, soldier!"

Though his voice is soft, it's no less commanding. You feel the hard press of his cock against your hole, smearing precum all over it, just barely penetrating the tight ring of muscle. Teasing, making you arch your back and squirm against him as he thrusts shallowly.

"Yes, sir!" You manage to gasp out, pushing your ass back against Morrison's cock, wordlessly begging him for more. He chuckles and pushes your hip until you're laying on your stomach, your cock trapped beneath you. That is, until he reaches down between your legs and guides it backwards between them, leaving you on display. Your hands grip your pillow and you bury your face against it, trying to muffle your gasps.

"Mmm. Papi, look at this." You feel Morrison shift to his knees next to you, and then the bunk creaks as Reyes sits down. Neither of them say anything, but you feel a hand stroke down your length. A finger taps at the head of your cock, gathering some of the precum there, before the hand moves to your balls, gently rolling and caressing them. Your cock begins to leak precum in earnest. You know it's bound to leave a wet patch on your bunk, but Reyes' hand feels so good.

You quiver under his touch, grinding your hips against the sheets. Morrison puts his hand on your ass, stroking it like he might a skittish horse.

"Easy there. Come on, Papi. That's cheating."

Reyes' throaty chuckle sends shivers up your spine, but his weight leaves the bed. Morrison moves behind you, sliding his hands up the backs of your thighs, over your ass, and up your back.

"Now then..."

He straddles your thighs and you can feel the hot, heavy weight of his cock resting on your ass. He leans over you, covering your back as he shifts his hips to press the head of his cock against your hole once again. He starts making those shallow, teasing thrusts again and you muffle a whimper with your pillow. Morrison's voice is almost inaudible, and you feel more than hear the rumble in his chest as he murmurs directly in your ear.

"Whose boy are you?"

Your cock twitches and you bite back a moan as his question sinks into your lust-hazed mind. He pushes more of his cockhead into your tight ass, then pulls back again, making you squirm to try to keep contact.

"Whose boy are you?"

You whimper, and he pushes his cock partially into your ass with one fluid movement, filling you up and scraping along your prostate.

"Y-yours, sir!" you gasp out.

He pulls back, then thrusts forward again. Your hands clench at the bedding, a groaning sob wrenched from your throat as his thick cock penetrates you, his weight pressing you hard against the bunk.

He spears you again, and his voice is even lower than before, a throaty growl that makes you want to cum just from listening to it.

"Who's your Daddy?"

You can only manage a breathy "F-fuck..." as he pulls back then teases you with the head of his cock, dipping it into your wanton hole and pulling back out again.

"Tell me..."

"Y-you... oh god..."

He teases you again, his cock insistant with his shallow thrusts, his voice forceful.

"Tell me!"

"You are, sir!"

As a reward he pushes his cock back into you, but stops halfway. Your cock aches as you rock your hips against the bed, trying to fuck yourself back onto his thickness, to take more than he's giving. You can't help but squirm beneath him, moaning.

"And what do you want me to do?" He pulls back, maddeningly slow, back two inches, forward one, too gentle to do anything to your prostate.

Your voice is muffled in the pillow as shame burns your face, your cock hard and aching against the bedding. "--uck me, da--"

"What was that?" He pulls back completely, waiting, the wet head of his cock just barely kissing your hole.

Your voice sounds like a sob as you gasp out, "FUCK ME, DADDY!"

He makes a pleased grunt and slams home, throwing off all pretense of teasing, giving you every inch of that iron-hard cock, bottoming out and grinding against you. His muscular thighs have you pinned, and all you can do is let him do all the work, his movements translating into your cock rubbing across the bedding as your hips shake under his powerful thrusts-- thrusts hard enough for the sound of skin slapping against skin to fill the room.

And then, Reyes is at your ear, almost purring. His voice is punctuated by the soft grunts and gasps of Morrison's efforts as he continues to pound into your ass.

"You're a needy little cockslut, aren't you? Just  a craven fuckboy. Look at you, with your Commander's cock in your greedy ass."

You startle yourself with the anguished whine that escapes your throat. Reyes reaches down between your legs and grasps your painfully hard cock with slick fingers.

"Now, who am I?"

You start to reply with "Rey-" but he squeezes your cock so hard you nearly see stars. Hot tears of shame begin to leak out of your eyes as you frantically think.

"P... Papi?"

Reyes rumbles approvingly, "Fast learner. I like that." He begins stroking your cock from base to tip, twisting his hand slightly as he moves it up and down.

"And who's fucking you, boy? Who's got his cock buried in your sweet little ass?"

"D-daddy."

You're almost dizzy with pleasure now. Morrison shifts position slightly and now his thick cock is hitting your prostate squarely with each thrust, while Reyes moves his hand faster. Your breath hitches in your throat and you grit your teeth with the effort to keep from voicing the full-throated moans that want to come out. You cant your hips just slightly, feeling your balls begin to tighten up, your awareness contracting until it is centered on Morrison's cock and Reyes' hand.

Now Reyes' low voice turns dangerous, as he nips at your ear and then purrs, "And who do you want  to make you cum?" He squeezes your cock hard and strokes faster as you feel Morrison's grunts change from steady to ragged, and you turn your head to look at Reyes and realize that he's stroking his own cock in time with yours.

"F-fuck... " It's about all you can manage as your vision begins to go white around the edges, Morrison's pounding thrusts become erratic as he nears his obvious finish. You gasp and moan incoherently, your cheeks burning and then...

"Oh FUCK! Make me cum, Daddy!"

Reyes snatches his hand away. You're dimly aware that he's voiced an almost angry snarl as he climaxes into his hands, cum dripping between his fingers. Morrison, on the other hand, bottoms out with a sharp groan, his huge cock throbbing inside you. You can feel the warmth of his cum fill you until it begins to leak out around his cock. At the same time, you also climax, your cock pulsing as you helplessly spray cum onto the bedding beneath your cock.

For a few moments, the only thing you can hear is the three of you breathing heavily, panting. Morrison rocks his hips, dragging a low groan out of you, and then pulls out, leaving you feeling empty. Your hands still clutch at the bedding, and you can do nothing except breath as Reyes gets to his feet, moving to stand near Morrison.

"Looks like you win again, Jack."

Your cock twitches at Morrison's next words.

"Maybe you can win tomorrow  night, Gabriel."

 


End file.
